


Bambola

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcobaleno di sangue [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spells & Enchantments, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Yuni, per Byakuran, è come una bambola.Scritta per il p0rnfest.AMARP0RN: 2018-01-13	KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Byakuran/Yuni	Burattini
Relationships: Byakuran/Uni | Yuni
Series: Arcobaleno di sangue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587064
Kudos: 3





	Bambola

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore」→ New Rules ✗ Bad Romance (Switching Vocals); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLXvNc-V9gc&list=RDEMImzDuEMgFSKfDeg6xsw_gw&index=27.

Bambola

“Oniichan” disse la giovinetta. La gonnellina decorata da ingranaggi, del suo vestitino di pizzo bianco, si sollevava ad ogni suo movimento, lasciando intravedere i suoi slip candidi.

“Sì, mia diletta?” chiese Byakuran, seduto ben ritto al suo fianco sul divano. Aveva il collo stretto da un foulard blu, dalle ali sulle sue spalle si sprizzavano degli arcobaleni che illuminavano la stanza.

Si riflettevano sulle finestre, rimbalzavano sulle pareti.

Yuni si piegò in avanti facendo ricadere il pesante e morbido capello candido davanti al suo viso, le ciocche della sua frangetta le finirono davanti al viso. 

“Sei un baka hentai, però mi piaci davvero tanto” ammise. Le sue labbra erano rosso fuoco.

Byakuran le porse un dolcino bianco, che la più minuta afferrò con entrambe le manine, e l’adagiò su dei cuscini.

“Quindi?” chiese.

La giovinetta dimenò i piedi e addentò il dolce, sporcandosi le labbra di crema.

“Penso che per questa volta ti risparmierò la vita, ‘bestia oscena’” rispose.

Indossava solo delle lunghe calze nere che le coprivano le gambe lisce fino al polpaccio, stringendole i piccoli piedi. Le lunghe ciocche dei suoi capelli lisci le finivano nella scollatura del vestito, dove il seno minuto era nascosto da diversi fiocchetti.

Byakuran rise.

\- La mia anima è piegata al mio volere, il suo cuore batte seguendo la melodia che ho deciso. Non è dissimile da una bambola.

In questo mondo tra bambole ed essere umani la differenza è minima – pensò Byakuran. Le sollevò una gamba, guardandola mangiare e le sfilò la scarpa.

Yuni gli colpì la mano con uno schiaffo.

“Sei uno sciocco” sussurrò.

Byakuran le disse: “Pensavo tu mi avessi dato il permesso, principessa”.

Yuni s’imbronciò.

“Non me lo hai chiesto per bene” si lamentò. Ritirò la gamba, sfilandosi anche l’altra scarpa. Poggiò i piedini sul divano.

“Ho il permesso?” le chiese.

Yuni finì di mangiare il dolcino, una goccia di crema le era caduta sul petto, all’altezza dei seni minuti.

“Fammi pensare…” sussurrò. Si sfilò lentamente le calze e lo colpì in volto, ridacchiando.

Byakuran fece un sorriso seducente, facendo fremere le grandi ali.

“ _Umh_ … sì, direi di sì” cinguettò Yuni.

Byakuran la issò e se la fece sedere sulle gambe, il grande cappello morbido di lei cadde sul pavimento.

Yuni giocherellò con il suo foulard, ridacchiando. La sua risata era cristallina.

Byakuran le sfilò gli slip candidi, facendoli cadere a terra, sentiva la propria eccitazione farsi sempre più nitida.

“In questo mondo siamo tutti burattini. Non ce ne rendiamo conto perché non abbiamo fili, ma qualcuno ci muove da fuori. C’illudiamo di essere liberi, vorremmo vivere nella pelle di un vero uomo.

Quindi non crucciarti se ti ho privato del tuo libero arbitrio, era già un’illusione” le sussurrò.

\- Le Cervello me l’hanno mostrato quando mi hanno donato l’anello – pensò.

Yuni lasciò che lui entrasse dentro di lei, lasciandosi andare a dei lunghi gemiti di piacere. Il suo corpo minuto seguiva le direttive e le spinte del più grande.

Byakuran chiuse gli occhi, nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del suo collo, annusandone il profumo.

La piccola aveva le labbra socchiuse sporche di crema, mentre ansimava sempre più forte. Alcuni trilli che le sfuggivano sembravano gli acuti cinguettii degli uccelli.

\- Sarò io il colpevole. Se tu non sei in te, nessuno potrà accusarti dei peccati di questo mondo – pensò Byakuran, mentre la più giovane raggiungeva l’apice del piacere.

“ _ONIICHAN_!” gridò a gran voce Yuni, raggiungendo l’orgasmo.


End file.
